As is known, Pseudomorphic High Electron Mobility Transistors (PHEMTs) are widely used in integrated circuits operating at millimeter-wave and microwave frequencies, such as the so-called Monolithic Microwave Integrated Circuits (MMICs).
In particular, PHEMTs are widely exploited in various types of system, such as radio communication systems and radar systems.
In detail, PHEMTs have found wide utilization over the years because they provide high Radio Frequency gain (RF gain), high Power Added Efficiency (PAE) and a low Noise Figure (NF).